Splatoon: The New Leader
by The Puzzle Solving Writer
Summary: After being captured by Octavio for the second time, Cap'n Cuttlefish was informed that a speech was given by Octavio himself. He was telling Octo Valley that there's a new leader. Now, Agent Three has to go in and see if the new leader is friendly, or if they're looking to start another war. Rated T to be safe. -CANCELED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE-
1. Chapter 1

The sun was setting over the city of Inkopolis as a trio of inklings walked down the street. "WOO HOO!" A male inkling with green tentacles and blue eyes called out. "We made it to S rank!"

"About time! We've been stuck at A+ for the past, who knows how long!" Another male -this one with pink tentacles and green eyes- said as the two high fived each other.

"Next up is S+ and then, we'll have an interview with the Squid Sisters!" A female inkling with yellow tentacles and yellow eyes said, with excitement in her voice. But although she sounded excited, she wasn't. She got to see the Squid Sisters on a daily basis.

The male with green tentacles looked up at the setting sun before asking. "Hey yellow, do you know the time."

The female with yellow tentacles punched him on the arm. "That's not my name, splathole."

The male let out a laugh. "I'm only teasing you."

The female looks down at her watch. "It's... seven o'clock."

"Okay, thanks Akari- I mean, yellow." Both males let out a laugh.

The female let out a sigh. "See you both tomorrow."

"See ya, yellow." The male with green tentacles said before bolting away, expecting a harder hit from the yellow tentacled inkling.

"Bye, Akari." The other male said.

"See you later, Daichi." Akari said before the two went their separate ways.

Akari stopped at a building that had a sign that read: _Flounder Heights._ Akari walked into the building as a female inkling with orange tentacles was sleeping on her desk.

Akari pressed the bell and the woman jumped up. "What d- Oh, it's just you! Akari, how many times do I have to tell you, DON'T DO THAT!"

"How many times do I have to tell you, stop sleeping on the job?" Akari asked. The woman didn't seem happy. "I just came to-"

"Just get to your room." The woman cut her off.

Akari, not wanting to have an arguement with the woman, turns and walks to the elevator. She pressed the button labeled _5_ and watched the doors close.

Once she was sure Akari was gone, the woman put her head back down on her desk and fell asleep again.

When the elevator reached the fifth floor, Akari stepped out, walked to room 514 and opened the door. She threw her Splattershot next to her Hero Shot and flopped on her bed. Her head then turned to her phone. "Oh yeah... I forgot to take this with me." She said to herself. She picked it up and saw that someone had called her. She read the number and asked herself. "The agents? Why would they call me? Did Octavio grab Cuttlefish while he was eating crabby cakes again?"

She unlocked her phone and called them back.

 _ **With the agents and Cuttlefish...**_

Agent One's phone rang. When she picked it up, she said. "Hello?"

"It's me, Agent Three." Akari replied.

"Why didn't you answer me when I called earlier?" Agent one asked.

"I was with my tri-squad. We were playing some ranked battle. Made it up to S rank." Akari explained.

"Great, that's nice to hear. Listen, after what you done to save Inkopolis, and our grandfather, we-"

"Twice!" Agent Two cut in.

"Twice, we shouldn't ask anymore of you..." Agent One sighed. "But we're asking you to go on another mission."

Akari looked down at her hero gear. "What's the mission?"

Cuttlefish could be heard. "Squiddo! Pass me the phone!"

"Okay, so Cuttlefish wants to tell you..." She then passed him the phone.

"You there, squiddo?" Cap'n Cuttlefish asked.

"Yes I am, Cap'n Cuttlefish." Akari replied.

Cuttlefish took a deep breath. "We were just informed that the last time DJ Octavio escaped, he made a little speach."

Akari was worried yet puzzled. "What kind of speach?"

Cuttlefish hesitated. "He said that there is going to be a new king of Octo Valley."

"Who's that?" Akari asked, even more puzzled then before.

"His grandson, his name is Oct." Cuttlefish explained. "Since he's becoming king, there's going to be a ceremony where the wealthiest octarians can speak to him in person. Since this is a new leader, we want you to go in there and speak with him. We want you to get on his good side and hopefully, you'll be able to tell us his plans. Because he might be planning to start a war... You understand, youngster?"

Akari nodded. "Yes I do, when is the ceremony?"

Cuttlefish paused for a moment, trying to remember what he heard while he was tied up. "Uh... Tomorrow I think."

Akari nodded again. "But how am I gonna get in there? I'm an inkling, I'd be splatted on sight."

"Well, we got the perfect disguise." He looks back at the fake octoling tentacles and octoling gear.

"Alright then, I'll be there at seven thirty."

"Okay, perfect. Inkopolis thanks you for your hard work."

"I'd do anything for Inkopolis."

"You're a good kid, squiddo... You're a good kid." He hangs up the phone.

Akari threw her phone onto her nightstand and stood up. "A new king? This can't go good. Guess I should freshen up considering I'm supposed to be rich. A quick shower... Okay, a long shower... And well, pretty much everything else I can do."

She then walked into the bathroom, attached a device to the shower head that had Akari's name written on it, turned on the shower and ink-infused water came out of the shower head.

After she had her shower, she hopped on the internet and searched up _What do rich people do?_

Akari started to read off the page. She sighed. "This is all about inklings, nothing here about octarians. Should've known. I'll just ask Cuttlefish when I get to him tomorrow." She then closed her laptop, lid down in her bed and pulled the covers over herself. "I hope tomorrow goes good... But... What will Daichi and Taichi think? I mean, I can't tell them that I'm agent three, but what will they think when I tell them I'll be gone for who knows how long... Heh. Maybe It'll be as long as when we were stuck on A+."

She then looked over at the clock: _9:30 PM._ "Wow, it's this late already? I need to get some sleep. Seven in the morning comes early." She then put her head on her pillow and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"OOOWWW!" A scream of pain could be heard from inside Cuttlefish's shack. "Watch the tentacles! WATCH I- OWW!"

"Oh come on, Agent Three! It doesn't hurt THAT bad, does it?" Agent one asked as she started to fiddle with Agent Three's tentacles.

"Yes it does! My tentacles are sensitive!" Agent Three cried.

Agent one then let go of her tentacles. "There we go. Do you like it?" She showed Akari herself in the mirror and Akari could see that her tentacles were tied up. Just like the other agents. "It hurts, but yeah..." Akari replied as she rubbed her tentacles.

"Good, now you can wear the fake tentacles." Agent two said as she put the tentacles over Akari's head and made sure it was strapped.

Akari then looked down at her clothes. "Uh. These don't look like fancy clothes. They look like... Well... Like the clothes the octoling soldiers would wear."

"Most octarians only wear this type of clothing. Rich or poor." Agent One explained. "Now, do you remember the plan?"

Akari nodded. "Yes, go in, make friends with Oct, find out his plans, then stop them."

"Smart girl. And remember! Your name is not Akari. It's Kaya." Agent two said as Akari nodded. "Well then, I think you're all set. Time to-"

"WAIT!" Agent one interrupted. "You forgot about this!" She then pulled out what looked like a circle with a button on it.

"Oh, yes! This is important!" Agent two said as she took the device away from agent one and handed it to Akari. "If things go bad, and they find out that you are agent three, hit that button three times fast. We'll be over as soon as we possibly can."

"But what if they start getting suspiscious?" Akari asked.

"Hold down the button for two seconds." Agent one explained. "Then we'll start getting ready in case things go bad."

"And here's your money." Agent two added as she passed Akari a bag. "That is, like... Two to three months of our paychecks, but we need to do it to help Inkopolis."

"Okay. I got everything. So, time to go?" Akari asked as the agents nodded. "Wish me luck... I'm gonna need it."

"You'll do perfect." Agent two said as Akari walked out the door.

"She's screwed, right?" Agent one asked.

"More then likely, yes." Agent two replied.

"I wouldn't count her out, yet. She has taken down Octavio all by herself, mostly, didn't she?" Cap'n Cuttlefish said as he walked into the room. "Now come on, squids. I just made some fresh crabby cakes."

The two agents smiled as they followed Cuttlefish into the kitchen.

 _ **About an hour later...**_

Kaya walked up to the big double gate doors as a male octoling yelled at her. "Halt!" She did as she was told.

"You do know the price to get in, right? Five hundred thousand!" The man boomed.

 **Holy splat! Five hundred thousand!? When the agents said this was only for the wealthiest octarians, they wern't lying!** Kaya thought as she handed the man the bag.

The man looked inside of the bag and said. "Go in!" The man then called out. "Open the gate!"

Kaya nodded as the big doors opened to a massive four story mansion. As she walked towards the mansion, a man looked down at her from the forth story balcony. She walked through the mansion as she looked for Oct. She saw octolings, octo troopers and everything in between. But Oct was no where to be seen.

A thought then hit Kaya. **Upstairs. On the forth floor, he was looking down at me! That was him!** She then sprinted to the top floor of the mansion. When she got there, she went to the balcony and the man turned around.

"So, you figured it out, huh?" The man asked before chuckling. "I love to play games with the guests that walk in. Even back when gramps used to be in power, I used to wait up here for someone to realize that I am prince Oct. Er, KING Oct now. Or I will be soon"

"How come no one has found out that it was you?" Kaya asked.

"Have you ever seen my face on T.V, in the newspapers or anything else?"

Kaya shook her head.

"I don't like showing my face. But since I'm king now, I'm gonna have to." Octo paused for a moment as Kaya studied him. "So, how'd you know it was me? Or if you even knew it was me at all, and just decided on saying 'hello'?"

Kaya chuckled. **Okay, rich, snobby, and was given everything all his life. That's what he looks like he is, anyway. Try and act like that, Akari.** "Please, I'm rich, I know pretty much everything given the people me and my family have hired."

Oct moved closer as Kaya thought. **Did I say something wrong? Is he not the snobby rich type!? Damn it!**

Oct then cupped her cheek. "Great, a girl who is smart, rich, and beautiful." Kaya blushed. "What's your name, sweetheart?"

"K-Kaya." Kaya replied, unsure of what to say.

"Well, Kaya. I'll be sure to give you one of the front seats when I take my place as king of Octo Valley."

"Thank you, King Oct."

"Just call me Oct. No need to add the king part."

Kaya then thought about what he was saying to her and she mentally gasped before saying. "Okay then, Oct. Is it time to be crowned king?"

Oct looked down at his watch. "Nope, still got another ten minutes yet. How about you tell me a little bit about yourself?"

 **How about, you tell me the plans, and I get out of here? That would be preferable.** Kaya thought as she looked at Oct again. She could see that he had dark purple tentacles and green eyes. Kaya could also see that he was wearing the same clothes as her, only his were a purple-ish colour, and a chestplate that looked bulkier then the other soldiers' Kaya had splatted before.

"Kaya?" Oct asked as Kaya snapped back into the conversation.

"Sorry, I zoned out for a moment." Kaya replied.

Oct chuckled. "I asked do you want to tell me a bit about yourself." He explained as he leaned over the balcony.

"Sure!" Kaya said before she leaned over next to him and thought. **This is gonna be a long day...**


	3. Chapter 3

"What!?" Kaya yelled yet whispered into the phone. "Agent two, have you gone insane!?"

"Maybe... Just hear me out, you need to kiss him. He's clearly in love with you." Agent Two replied. "You start showing that you 'love' him as well, and you're in! You can get the plans!"

"He's an octoling! I don't know where he's been!" Kaya replied.

"I understand, Agent Three. But think. If you can get into his head, the plans will be yours." Agent Two explained.

"Agent Two, I am _not_ kissing that thing!" Kaya replied, looking over her shoulder, making sure the bathroom was empty.

"Do you have a better idea? If so, hit me with it, I'd love to hear what you think we should do." Agent Two asked.

Kaya then sighed. "You're a splathole. You know that, right?"

Agent Two giggled. "I'm just doing my job." She then hangs up the phone.

Kaya sighed again as she put her phone back in her pocket, walked out of the bathroom, and walked downstairs. When she got there, all the guests where leaving. "Huh? Where are they going?"

"To make a long story short, they're going to where I'm going to be crowned king." Oct said as he walked behind Kaya, making her jump.

After recovering from the fright, Kaya then spoke. "So... You're not getting crowned here?"

Oct laughed. "You didn't watch when Octavio was re-crowned king, did you?"

Kaya shook her head. "No... I'm so sorry about missing-"

"It's fine." Oct cut her off. "Don't worry about it. He's not king anymore." He then wrapped his arm around her and started walking. "Now. How about we make our way over?"

Kaya looked at him. "You want _me_ to go with you?" She asked in shock.

Oct nodded. "Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?"

"I-I don't know. It's just... The fact that I'm going somewhere with a king is just... Amazing!" As the two were about to get in a black car, the same man from before put his hand in front of Kaya. "Halt! This is for Prince Oct only!"

Oct then spoke up. "She's okay to come with us. I want her to."

The man hesitated. "Prince Oct, are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Yes. I'm sure." Oct replied.

The man shot Kaya a look before opening the door for them. Oct motioned for Kaya to get in first, which she did. **Wait... OH MY COD! What if he heard me!? Oh no, this isn't gonna go good! There's probably a splat bomb in here, I know it!** Kaya thought to herself as she sat in her seat.

Oct then climbed in as Kaya tried her best to not look surprised at the fact she wasn't splatted yet. Oct then climbed in and wrapped his arm around Kaya again. Kaya, trying her best not to push Oct away, then started to cuddle up with him as they started to drive.

 _ **Some time later, with the agents...**_

The two agents sat at the table. Waiting for the phone to ring. "Marie, I don't think it's gonna ring." Agent One said with a sigh.

"Shut up, Callie. It's gonna ring. I know it will." Agent Two said. "Come on... Ring!"

The phone started ringing as soon as the words left Agent Two's mouth. She then grabbed the phone and answered it. "Hello!?"

"Agent Two. He's been crowned king." Agent Three said from the other line.

"What did you get out of him?"

"Er. About that..."

"You got nothing. Don't you?"

"Not a thing."

Agent Two sighed. "Well then. Start getting stuff."

"What?"

"Get those plans, Agent Three! Our time is running out!"

"Huh? What do you mean by 'our time is running out'?"

"We don't know when those plans are gonna be put in affect! Now hurry!"

"Wait!" Agent Three clamped her mouth shut, after yelling a bit too loud.

"What is it Agent Three?"

"What if he destroys the button?"

"We'll be down as soon as possible and get you out."

"So you can tell when it's broken?"

"Yes... We wish you luck, Agent Three." Agent Two said before ending the call.

Agent Three looked at the phone and sighed. "Trick him, get the plans. Simple."

But little did any of the agents know, that outside the door, Oct was standing there. Listening to every word Agent Three spoke.

When Kaya walked out of the room. She froze. "H-hey, King Oct." She said with a guilty grin.

Oct then wrapped his arm around her. "Hey, Kaya. Look, I was thinking maybe we could go somewhere."

Kaya mentally sighed in relief. "She, where are we going?"

The two walked outside, got into the same black car and drove off while talking to one another.


	4. Chapter 4

The two talked as they walked down a hallway. Kaya chuckled. "I didn't know you were so funny, Oct."

"Yeah? Well, a king has to have a sense of humour." Octo replied as he wrapped his arm around Kaya. When he did, Kaya tensed up. She felt as if at any moment, Oct was going to pull out his Octoshot and splat her. "I got an idea."

"Hm? What's your idea, Oct?" Kaya asked. Still fearful.

"There's this really good restaurant I want to take you to. I think you'll love it." Oct suggested. "Would you like to go with me?"

Kaya then hugged him. "Can't say 'no' to a king, can I? Of course I'll go!"

Oct then turned around. "Come on, then. Let's get you dressed so you can go. Or do you want to go like that?"

"How do _you_ want me to dress?" Kaya asked.

"The way you're dressed now is perfect." Oct said as he put his hands through Kaya's tentacles.

"I... I'm just so excited! But uh... Before we go, can I use the bathroom?"

Oct chuckled. "Again? Yeah, I'll wait."

Kaya smiled. "Thank you. I'll be quick." She then walked into the bathroom.

Oct looked over at a room to his left and thought. **The lab. The perfect place for when we come back...** He then looked out the window. **Splat! Scaffolding! Ugh, this is the one time repairs would be going on! No matter, this can still be done... As long as no one gets in the way, the plan will go perfectly.**

Kaya then came out of the bathroom. "Okay, Oct. Where is it you said you wanted to go?"

 **Meanwhile, with The Squid Sisters...**

"HURRY, MARIE! COULD YOU BE ANY SLOWER!?" Callie screamed as she grabbed her things.

"DON'T RUSH ME, CALLIE!" Marie replied as she searched for her purse. "Found it!" She called before slinging it over her shoulder and dashing outside with Callie.

Just before the two were about to enter Octo Valley, a male inkling with yellow tentacles gasped before saying. "IT'S THE SQUID SISTERS!" All the inklings in the plaza looked and gasped.

"Oh cod..." Callie whispered to Marie before saying aloud. "I'm sorry to say! But we are very, _very_ busy! We'll sign some-"

Then, before another word could come out of Callie's mouth, inklings swarmed them and started to say. "Marie! Sign this picture of you!"

"Callie! Sign my Team Callie Tee!"

"Can you both sign my Callie and Marie hats!? I made them to look like yours!"

Marie sighed before whispering to Callie. "Oh no... Another mob of fans. I'd happily do this any other time, but Akari needs us!"

"Yeah? Well, let's make it quick." Callie whispered back before sighing as well.

 **Some time later. With Oct and Kaya.**

Oct and Kaya left the restaurant. Both of them happy as can be... Or... On the outside they were. But deep down, Kaya had never wanted to lie down in her bed and cover herself in the covers like a little squid more than what she did that day.

 **No... Akari, you're an agent of the Squidbeak Splatoon! You're not a little squid anymore! Inkopolis is depending on you! You can do this!** Kaya thought to herself. Still cuddling with Oct as they walked. "Um... O-Oct...?"

"Yes, Kaya? Did you enjoy yourself?" Oct asked.

"Very much... Which is why I got a little gift for the new king." Kaya then put one hand on Oct's chest as the two stopped walking. **Oh cod! This is disgusting! Please splat him, agents! Come on, this is the one time I need you the most!** Kaya thought to herself. But no agents showed up to splat him.

Oct pulled Kaya close. "A gift? What in Octo Valley could you get me?"

Kaya wanted to run. But she pushed her fear aside and said. "This..." She then kissed him. **WHY DID I AGREE TO THIS!?** Kaya thought to herself when Oct started to kiss her back and she acted like he swept her off her feet.

The two then pulled away and Oct looked into Kaya's eyes. "Y... You feel the same?"

Kaya cuddled up with him again. "What girl wouldn't? I mean... You're so handsome." **Someone splat me... Please.** Kaya thought to herself, fighting the urge to lose her lunch.

Oct opened the door to the car and said. "When we get back... I got something to show you."

Kaya got in and sat down, soon followed by Oct as they drove off. "What is it you want to show me? Is it a secret plan to take over Inkopolis?" Kaya laughed, showing her teeth.

Oct looked at her a certain way for a moment, before laughing as well.

Kaya knew the look. Suspicion. She also knew what she had to do. "Oh! I think someone just messaged me. Let me get my phone." She then reached into her back pocket. The one with the button in it.

 _ **With the agents...**_

"AGENT TWO! AGENT TWO! WAKE THE SPLAT UP!" Agent One screamed, but Agent Two didn't even so much of show a sign of waking up. "AGENT THREE IS IN TROUBLE! HE'S SUSPICIOUS!"

Nothing but snores came from Agent Two.

Agent One let out an annoyed sigh. "You're gonna be splatted!"

Nothing.

"You're the better Squid Sister!"

Still nothing.

"Okay, I'm tired of this!" Agent One said before she grabbed Agent Two by her shirt collar, pulled her hand back, and...

 _SMACK!_

Agent Two shot awake. "OW! What was that for!?" She screamed.

Agent One practically threw Agent Two into the weapons room. "Oct is suspiscious! We need to be ready to help her!"

Agent Two rubbed her eyes. "Can't I sleep first?"

Agent One passed Agent Two her hero gear. "Get changed you lazy squid."

Agent Two groggily walked back to her room to get changed.

Agent One sighed. "What am I gonna do with you, Marie?" She then went to her room to change as well.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry for how long it's taking me to write chapters lately. I'm getting some help from a friend to get me back into "Writing Mode" I guess you can call it. But anyway, here's the fifth chapter.**_

Oct walked throughout the facility. Kaya wrapped in his arm. "So, Kaya. There's something else I wanted to show you." Oct spoke.

Kaya reluctantly snuggled up with him more. "More things you want to show me?" She asked, still on high alert.

Oct was thinking about the lab. And what he planned to do in the lab. **Bring her in, make sure no one's in there, cue the final step.** He then started to lead Kaya towards the lab. "It's uh… A present."

 **He knows! He knows! I know he knows that I'm Agent Three!** Kaya thought to herself, ready to attack Oct. "O-okay…"

Oct looked at her like he was concerned about something. "Is everything okay, Kaya? You sound kind of scared."

Kaya nodded. "I'm okay. Thank you for asking."

Oct pulled her closer to him. "I'm not gonna let anything bother you. And if something is bothering you, I want you to let me know. Okay?"

Kaya nodded again.

 _ **With the agents…**_

"Come on, Agent Two! Move faster!" Agent One called back as the two ran across the mountain with the big rock octopus.

"A-Agent One! Why couldn't we take the kettle!?" Agent Two asked, falling behind. "And how d-do you have so much energy!?"

Agent One looked back at her. "Because I don't laze around all day! And if we take the kettle, we'd be noticed right away!"

Agent Two stopped and almost fell on her back. But she caught herself and slowly lowered down. "I-I need a break…"

Agent One stopped and ran back to Agent Two. "Come on, Agent Two! Who knows what could've happened!"

Agent Two didn't try to lift a tentacle. "S-she's fine… W-we can..." She took some deep breaths. "Rest… F-for a minute."

Agent One then started dragging Agent Two. "Fine, be that way. If you won't get up and move, I'll drag you."

 _ **Back with Oct and Kaya…**_

Oct lead Kaya to the lab. "Are you ready, sweetheart?" Oct asked.

Kaya kissed him. **Ready to lose my lunch? In that case, yeah I am!** She thought to herself before saying out loud. "I'm ready, Oct."

Oct opened the door to the lab, and to his fear, the scaffolding was full of octarians. He then ran over to the octarians. "HEY!"

One of the octarians looked down at him. "K-king Oct! Is there something you want us to add?"

"No! I want you to…" He trailed off. **They know I'm here. If I tell them to leave, go through with the plan, and they come back… I'll be in boiling water.**

"K-king Oct?" The man asked, snapping Oct out of his train of thought. "What is it you want us to do, sir?"

Oct shook his head. "Nothing… It's fine. Just go back to whatever you were doing." He said as he lead Kaya out of the lab. **Splat! Ugh, this is gonna take a while before the plan can be set in motion.**

"Um… King Oct?" Kaya asked. Worried given the look of anger on Oct's face.

"Yes, Kaya? And I thought I told you, you can call me Oct. No need for the king part." Oct replied.

"I know. I just wanted to make you feel powerful. Um, I really hate to say this, but do you think you can drop me off at my hotel room? I'm from out of town and I got a room at… What was the name? Octo heights I think." Kaya explained. **Ohhh, please tell me that the agents made the reservation!**

Oct sighed. "Guess you're not gonna be staying with me tonight? That's fine. I'll drive with you to the hotel."

Kaya snuggled into Oct again. "I would love that." She said with a fake smile.

Oct brang her outside and to the car.

The chauffeur opened the door for them and asked. "Where do you want me to take you, King Oct?"

Oct and Kaya got into the car before he replied. "Octo Heights."

The chauffeur closed the car door, got into the driver's seat, and said. "Yes King Oct." Before driving off.

 _ **At Octo Heights…**_

Oct and Kaya stepped out of the car. The two hugged and Kaya gave Oct a kiss on the cheek before saying. "I can't wait to see you again, Oct."

Oct smiled. "It's only tomorrow. Think you can wait until then?"

Kaya chuckled. "I'm not too sure. But I'll see you tomorrow. Okay, King Oct?"

Oct kissed her. "What did I say about calling me king?"

Kaya smiled. "I know what you said, I just want you to get used to being called king."

"Well, you don't have to. I'll get used to it eventually." Oct said before giving her another quick kiss. "Bye, Kaya."

"Bye, Oct." Kaya then walked into Oct Heights. She could feel Oct staring at her the entire time. Though she didn't know what he was staring at her for. **Is it because he loves me? He wants to make sure I'm safe? He's suspicious?... Probably the last one…** Kaya thought to herself as she walked to the front desk.

The man looked at her. "Name?"

"Kaya Inka-"

"Oh, you're Kaya. You're parents told me you were on your way." The man cut Kaya off and handed her a key. "Enjoy your stay."

Kaya took the key and nodded. "Thank you." She then looked down at the key. The key chain read _202_. "Okay, simple…"

She walked up the stairs and onto the second floor. The second she opened her room door. She threw her stuff down and jumped on the couch. "I'll take a look around tomorrow…" She said to herself before getting comfy and turning on the extremely fuzzy T.V.


	6. Chapter 6

Three loud knocks came from Daichi's apartment door. "I'm coming!" He replied, before shooting over to the door and opening it. On the other side of the door, was the green tentacled inkling. "Karakau!" Daichi said. "Did you find her? Was she in her apartment?" He asked.

Karakau shook his head. "No, she wasn't. And she isn't answering any of her texts, phone calls, or nothing."

Daichi then sighed. "So are we going on with-"

"No!" Karakau cut him off. "We started playing turf war and ranked battle as a _TEAM_! And we're going to play, and stop playing, as a _TEAM_!"

Daichi nodded. "What was I thinking? We can wait until she gets back, right? I mean, we got enough money from turf war to keep our lights on for… About a month? I'm sure she'll be back before then."

"She has to be." Karakau said before sighing. "I just wish she gave us a heads up about where she's going, and when she's leaving. That would've been helpful."

"Maybe she left in a hurry." Daichi reasoned. "And forgot her phone inside of her apartment."

"But why would she leave in a hurry?" Karakau asked.

"You gotta get up early to go anywhere." Daichi explained. "When I moved here, I had to get up _so early_ to catch my ride here."

"Makes sense. But where would she be going?" Karakau asked.

"Maybe to Calamari County?"

"Why would she go there?"

"I don't know. Maybe she has family there." Daichi reasoned.

"No, her family lives in Inkopolis… Well… Her parents anyway."

"Maybe she's going to see her grandparents?"

"Why?"

"Is that the only word you know how to say?"

"No, I'm being serious. Why would she see them?"

"I don't know. Maybe she misses them. Maybe one of them is ill. Maybe she's not even with her grandparents."

"Then where could she be?"

"I don't know. We'll just have to ask her when she comes back home."

"Well, what do we do while she's gone?"

"How about we test out some weapons at Ammo Knights?"

"Sounds good to me."

 **Meanwhile, at Octo Heights...**

"Agents, where are you!?" Akari screamed into the phone.

"Sorry for the holdup, Agent Three!" Agent One replied. "Agent Two is like a rock. She's not moving."

"Hey… I-I'm tired…" Agent Two muttered.

"Well, you gotta hurry!" Akari said.

"We are." Agent One replied. "Well… I am anyway."

"No, I mean _REALLY_ hurry! I can feel his suspicion!" Akari sounded more panicked than ever.

"What do you mean, Agent Three?"

"I mean I feel like he's right-"

 _CLICK!_

Akari froze. She knew the sound of that click. An Octoshot. She gulped. "B-behind me…"

Oct extended his hand. "Phone! Pass it to me!"

Akari did as she was told. She slowly pulled the phone away from her ear and dropped it into Oct's hand. "I-I'm sorry… For t-tricking you."

Oct put the phone to his ear. "Hel-lo agents of the New Squidbeak Splatoon."

Agent One gasped. "O-Oct!?"

Agent two shot up. "WHAT!?"

Oct then chuckled. "Yes. It's me… Now. Do you mind telling me why this girl is in Octo Valley disguised as an octoling?"

Agent One kept a strong voice. Not cracking under the fear that Akari could be splatted. "Why should we tell you?"

"Well, given the fact that I have an Octoshot aimed at her, and you're not telling me why she's here, I'm starting to feel as though you don't care about her." He said with an evil grin on his face.

The agents gulped. "We-we do care about her." Agent Two said.

"Why do you sound so scared, agent?"

"I don't want you to hurt her."

"Then tell me why she's here."

Agent One sighed and looked at Agent Two. "Should we?"

"D-don't tell him!" Akari shouted.

"Aww. Don't be like that, sweetheart." Oct said as he pushed the Octoshot against her head.

"Wait… Sweetheart!?" Agent One asked.

"Yeah. I said sweetheart." Oct confirmed.

"So… Y-you love me?" Akari asked.

"Yeah… Buuuut, since you're an inkling, and you're not allowed in Octo Valley. There's some punishment which I don't think the agents need to hear about. How about I hang up and we can… Talk. About your punishment?"

"No, wa-" Akari was cut off by the beep of her phone ending a call.

"Hello!? HELLO!?" Agent Two screamed. "Splat! He knows!"

"What do we do!?" Agent One asked.

Agent two then started scrolling through Agent One's contacts. "Hmm… What did Agent Three say about a tri-squad?"

Agent One shook her head. "Agent Two, I don't think that's a good idea."

"What other option do we have left? We're only two inklings. If we get two more, that'll double our odds of getting her back." Agent two reasoned.

"It also doubles the chance someone will get splatted…" Agent One said. "And who knows how they'll act. They might be the worst shooters in Inkopolis."

"Then how did they get to S rank?" Agent Two asked.

"Akari could have brought them up that high. We know first hand how good she is." Agent One replied.

"Agent One, we have to take the risk. What if they splat her? Then, we'll have to tell her friends, family, and everyone else what happened to her." Agent Two explained. "Now, do you want help in getting Akari back, or not?"

Agent One nodded. "I want the help."

Agent Two nodded as well. "Good." She then tapped a number and put the phone to her ear.

 **At Ammo Knights…**

Sheldon picked up his phone. "Hello, Sheldon speaking. Would you like to place an order for a weapon?"

"Sheldon, do you remember this number?" Agent Two asked.

Sheldon then whispered. "Yes, but this place is packed. I have to act normal."

"Okay, that's perfect! Um, can you see if anyone there knows someone named Akari?" Agent One asked.

Sheldon looked at the crowd. "Excuse me for a moment!" Everybody looked at him. "Is there anyone here that knows someone named Akari?"

"Who has yellow tentacles and eyes, and is in S rank?" Daichi asked.

"Yellow tentacles, yellow eyes, and is in S rank?" Sheldon asked into the phone.

"Yes! Yes! That's her!" Agent Two said.

Sheldon looked at the boy. "Yup, that's who we're talking about."

"We know her!" Karakau spoke up.

"Where is she!?" Daichi asked.

"Tell them to go to the alley behind the Squid Sisters' studio. We'll be there in about five minutes." Agent One said before hanging up the phone.

"Um. Go to the alley behind the Squid Sisters' studio. Someone wants to talk to you about her." Sheldon explained.

"Okay! Thanks, Sheldon!" Karakau said before he and Daichi bolted out of Ammo Knights.

"You sure this is a good idea, Karakau?" Daichi asked.

"Yes! I need to see yellow again! Now come on!" Karakau said before they ran into the alley and started waiting for the agents.


	7. Chapter 7

Karakau sighed. "Is this some kind of sick joke?"

Daichi shook his head. "I don't think so… It's not like Sheldon to play a joke like this."

"Well, I'm gonna leave. No one's coming." Karakau started to walk out of the alley, but Agent One stepped in front of him.

"Are you two in the tri-squad with Akari?" She asked.

"Yes! Do you know where she is!?" Daichi asked with hope clear as day in his voice.

Agent Two walked in from the other side of the alley. "Yes…" She sighed. "And I'm sorry to say, but… She-"

Karakau cut her off. "Just tell us where yellow is!"

"If you'll let me finish…" Agent Two said as she shot him a look. "She's in Octo Valley…"

"WHAT!?" Karakau and Daichi screamed in unison.

"Boys, we're agents one and two of the New Squidbeak Splatoon…" Agent One started.

"Akari is agent three." Agent Two finished.

The two then pulled out two uniforms. Both of them holding one each. Then, they said in unison. "And we want you two to be agents four and five."

The two boys stood there. Their jaws hung wide open.

"So? What's your answer? Are you gonna join us and help get Akari back?" Agent Two asked.

Karakau and Daichi looked at each other, waiting for the other one to reply.

Daichi then cleared his throat. "Y-yes… We'll help you get Akari back."

The two agents smiled and passed them their uniforms. "Congratulations, you are now agents four and five of the New Squidbeak Splatoon." Agent One said.

"Now, for your weapons." Agent Two said as she pulled out and Inkbrush, while Agent One pulled out a Slosher. Agent Two then passed Daichi the Inkbrush. "This is for you, Agent Four. A Herobrush."

Agent One passed Karakau the Slosher. "And a Hero Slosher for Agent Five."

"Thank you for the weapons, agents." Karakau said with a nod. "We'll do our best."

"Your best is all that we can ask for." Agent Two replied.

"So uh, when do we start?" Daichi asked.

"Right now." Agent One said before pulling them into the sewer.

Agent Two jumped in after them and closed the cover once she was in.

 **Meanwhile, with Akari...**

Akari was lying down on a bed. A pretty fancy one at that. In fact, the entire room looked like it was made for royalty. But one thing made this room a place Akari would never want to be. She tried to move her arm, but when she did, the loud _CLINK_ of the cuffs filled the room. And whenever she tried to turn into her squid form, a device in her tentacles would shock her.

"Grah!" She said to herself as she tried to pull the cuffs off. "I shouldn't be here!"

"You're right, you shouldn't." Oct said as he walked into the room.

"Soooooo, does that mean you're gonna let me out?" Akari asked with a hopeful expression on her face.

Oct chuckled. "I'm sorry, but no."

Akari's head hit the pillow as she let out a grunt.

"Oh, don't be like that. Don't you like it here?" Oct asked.

Akari shot him a look. "No! I hate it here!"

Oct shrugged. "Fine. Guess you'd rather be put in a cell."

"Wait! Wait! Wait! I didn't mean-"

"No, I understand. I mean, I'm sure you hate it here in your room temperature, luxary room, right? I bet you'd _LOVE_ to be in a cold, run-"

"I get it! I'm sorry!" Akari wanted to cover her mouth with her free hand, but she fought the urge.

"Sorry? Why are you sorry?"

Akari let out an annoyed sigh. "Because I clearly made you mad."

Oct sat down on the bed. "You didn't make me mad."

Akari opened her mouth to speak, but she closed it with a grunt.

Oct then moved his hand to Akari's tied up tentacles as she took a sharp breath of pain. "What did they do to your tentacles!?" He asked.

Akari didn't reply. Instead, she shot him a look before looking away.

"You know, I'm starting to get the feeling that you don't like me." Oct said.

Akari's head hit the pillow again. "What was your first clue!?"

"Is there anything I could do to help make you feel better?" Oct asked.

"Well… There is one thing… Let me out!" Akari tried to pull her cuffs off, but again, no luck.

"Sorry, sweetheart. But I can't." Oct said before standing up and walking to the door. "But if you need something just let me know." He then walked out, making sure the door was shut before he left.

Akari sighed and looked around the room. **Ugh! Nothing looks differ- Wait! How did I not notice this before!?** She thought as she looked to her right. **A nightstand! But… Will this work?** Akari shrugged. **Only one way to find out.**

After making sure the room was empty, Akari started to tap on the nightstand using her head. **Okay, find the device, break it, get out of the cuffs, grab as many plans as possible, and get out before anyone notices.**

Then, she heard the sound of something hitting the nightstand. It wasn't her tentacles. **I FOUND IT!** A smile grew on her face as she started to rub the device against the sharp corner of the nightstand. **C'mon c'mon c'mon c'mon c'mon!** A loud snap filled the room. **Yes!** Akari thought as she turned into her squid form, slipped out of the cuffs, and took the device out of her tentacles.

But just before she had the chance to open the door, two octoling guards nearly broke the door down as they came in, Octoshots aimed at Akari. "Oh no…" Akari said.


	8. Chapter 8

Agents One, Two, Four, and Five all started to make their way throughout Octo Valley. They didn't let a single Octarian see them as they came up to the big gates. Agents One and Two looked at each other before looking back at Agents Four and Five.

"Okay boys. Do you know what to do?" Agent Two asked in a voice so low she could barely hear herself.

"What'd you s- Mmph!"

Agent One clamped her hand around Agent Five's mouth and whispered. "Quiet! No one knows we're here and we'd like to keep it that way!"

Agent Five nodded as Agent One let go of him. "What did you say, Agent Two?" He asked, much softer than the first."

"Do you know what to do?" Agent Two repeated.

The two boys nodded.

"Good." Agent One spoke as she took out her Hero Roller. "Are you ready?"

Agent Five took out his Hero Slosher and Agent Four took out his Herobrush. "Yeah we're ready!" Agent Four said, yelling in the tone of a whisper.

Agents One and Two nodded and the four inklings dashed across the road. Agents One and Four in the front, Agent Five in the middle, and Agent Two in the back, holding her Hero Charger.

"What if we get caught?" Agent Five asked.

"We won't. They won't even know we're-"

A security camera shined a dim light on them. Making sure to capture every detail it could.

"... Here…" Agent Two finished.

The four stood there. Each one expecting the alarm to go off. Yet, surprisingly, no alarm was heard.

"C'mon!" Agent Four said before running at the gate, turning into a squid, slipping through the bars, turning back into his inkling form, and splatting two octarians waiting for him.

The trio went in after him, surprised that he actually decided to take action before they did.

"Wow, Agent Four. I didn't know you were so eager." Agent One said as they ran to the building.

"I just want to get Akar- Er, Agent Three back as soon as possible." Agent Four replied.

"Uh, is anyone forgetting the fact that a camera looked at us with a light shining on us?" Agent Five asked.

"Nope. We remember." Agent Two replied.

"Okay… But why didn't they ring an alarm or something?" Agent Five questioned.

"They don't have much power down here. Maybe they can't." Agent One reasoned.

"Makes sense…" Agent Five said with a shrug.

As the four inklings made their way around the building, they came across an open window. The four of them stood on one another's shoulders until Agent Five could see inside. But instead of saying something, he was silent.

"Agent Five!?" Agent Four asked, with strain in his voice. "What do you see!?"

"S-she's not here…" Agent Five muttered.

"What!?" Agent Two asked, also strained.

"She's not here!" Agent Five repeated.

Agent Four collapsed and the three agents fell on top of him. "W-what do you mean she's not there!?" Agent Four asked.

"She's not in the room! Just… Ink…" Agent five paused. Trying to speak. "I-inkling ink…"

They all paused. No one knew what to say.

 **Meanwhile…**

Akari ran through a hall as an octoling chased her, shooting ink at her as they ran. **C'mon, Akari! Just a bit further!** Akari thought to herself, trying to keep her head down. **Over the rail, find your way out!**

But as soon as she finished that thought, octoink landed on her shoulder. It started to cause her pain, but she brushed it off. She has went on more than enough missions to handle being shot with octoink.

When she came to the rail, she turned into a squid, slid under the rail, turned back to her humanoid form, and bolted through a door. Not knowing, or caring, where it leads.

When she burst through the first door, her eyes shot open. She had ran into a room filled with octarian scientists. Each one looking at her. "INKLING!" One of the scientists screamed before Akari bolted out of the room.

 **Wrong room, Akari! Wrong room!** Akari thought to herself before going through the second door. But that door was even worse. Inside, a group of who knows how many octarians were all in the room. Each one holding an Octoshot.

One octoling chuckled. "Really? That actually happened?"

The second octoling nodded. "Yeah! I know it sounds cra-" She gasped as she seen Akari. "INKLING!" She then pushed the other octoling out of the way and started shooting at Akari.

Akari ran for her life. **I should've took my Heroshot!** As soon as she finished that thought, the octoling from before came down to her level and started firing at her.

Akari ran the other way and through the final door. When she got out, she slammed the door shut. Either locking herself in the room, or locking the octoling in.

But just as she heard the lock click, she turned around to see a gun aiming directly at her. "A-agent Three!?" A female voice asked as the gun lowered. It was Agent Two.

Then, seemingly out of nowhere, Agent Five jumped at Akari. Hugging her the second he touched her. "Yellow!" He happily said. "You're okay!"

Akari looked at Agent Five in confusion. "Y-you… Kara- Mmph!"

Agent four covered her mouth and whispered. "He's Agent Five. I'm Agent Four."

Akari nodded as Agent Four moved his hand away, and Agent Five got off of her.

"Here, we got something for you." Agent Two said as she passed Akari her Heroshot and ink tank.

Akari took her weapon and tank, slung it over her shoulders, and connected the two. "I'm ready." Akari said with a nod.

"Good." Agent One replied as she grabbed the doorknob. "There's gonna be a lot of octarians, so be ready to splat them."

The other four nodded.

"Open it." Agent Four said.

Agent One threw the door open at the sound of inkfire filled the air.


	9. Chapter 9

The five agents ran out of the building. They all seemed fine, except for Agent Two who was limping a bit. "Grah!" She cried as she fell to the ground.

"Agent Two!" Agent One cried as she ran back to her and started to help her up "C'mon! Just a bit farther!"

"Ah. I-I know. Cod, mind giving me a hand?" Agent Two asked as she held her arm out.

Agent One wrapped Agent Two's arm around her shoulders. "Of course I will."

As they ran, Agent Four looked back at Agent Two's leg and said. "Oh cod. They got a really good shot off on you, Agent Two."

"Agent Four. Not now!" Agent Two replied. "Can we just focus on getting out before someone else gets-"

The sound of an Octoshot being fired could be heard as a trio of octolings ran out of the building, and what looked like more inside, getting ready to come out as well.

Agent Two grabbed her Hero Charger, aimed at one of the octolings, and shot. She hit the octoling dead on.

Agent Four then turned around, placed the tip of his Herobrush on the ground, and charged at the two octolings.

Despite being shocked that Agent Four actually decided to charge at them, and dodge practically every last bit of ink, the other four agents kept running.

Agent Four ran up to the octolings and started swinging like crazy. He quickly splatted the two as a group of octarians burst through the double doors. Agent Four placed his Herobrush on the ground again and followed the agents around the corner.

When they were about a block away, Agent Two fell to the ground. "C-can we stop? Please?"

Agent One picked her up again. "We're almost there! Just a little more, Agent Two!" She then looked at Agent Five. "Help her. Please."

Agent Five nodded and put Agent Two's other arm around his shoulders.

"T-thank you both." Agent Two replied.

"Agent Three, we might need to take a different route. It's too obvious the way we're planning to go. Octarians will be swarming the place." Agent Four said.

"Well, where should we go?" Agent Three questioned him.

"Take a left, go up the road, over the hill. You'll end up on the big rock octopus, we can go from there." Agent One suggested.

"Great idea, Agent One!" Agent Three replied before taking a left turn. "I'll go first. Agent Four, you go behind the others to make sure no one tries to sneak up on us."

Agent Four nodded as he allowed the others to pass him.

As they ran, they all noticed that something was off. They had seen no octarians. Not even normal people doing their everyday things. Just silence. But they all felt as though they were being watched.

"I don't like this." Agent Two said. "This isn't normal. They wouldn't just let us go after splatting who knows how many octarians."

"Some even elite octolings." Agent Three added.

"Oh well, don't question it." Agent Five replied. "A free getaway is still a getaway."

"And we're almost there, just up this hill." Agent One said.

"Agent Three, I'm gonna make a line of ink so they can't get across without shooting, and letting us know they're there." Agent Four explained. "You go up the hill and make sure no octarians are up there. If the coast is clear, Agent Five will send up an Inkstrike to let Cuttlefish know we're ready to be picked up."

Agent Three nodded. "Okay! On it." She then started to make her way up the hill.

Agents One and Five moved up the hill a bit and laid Agent Two on the ground for her to rest. "Does it still hurt?" Agent Five asked.

Agent Two nodded. "A-a little… Cod, how bad is it?"

" _VERY_ bad. Whoever shot you was a crack shot." Agent Five replied as he looked at her leg. "Maybe… A day? Two?"

"Well… Nice to know I won't be splatted." Agent Two said as she lid back down.

Agent Three had made it to the top of the hill. She looked around, Heroshot drawn. Only for her to find absolutely no one. She lowered her Heroshot and walked into the agent's line of sight and gave them a thumbs up.

The four gave her a thumbs up back. But after a second or so, it seemed like their arms started to get weak. They all had a look of shock, maybe surprise.

Agent Three looked at them confused.

"YELLOW!" Agent Five cried as he shot up. Leaving his weapon, which was still connected to his tank, on the ground. "BEHIND YOU!" He screamed as he started to run up the hill. His weapon dragging across the ground.

A loud _CLICK_ filled the air as Agent Three spun around to see an Octoshot staring her in the face. On the other side, Oct stood with a grin. "You shouldn't lie… 'Kaya'."

Agent Three, working on instinct, grabbed the gun in an attempt to take it from him, but she had no luck.

The second she grabbed the gun, multiple loud shots rang throughout Octo Valley.


	10. Chapter 10

Akari watched as the octoling in front of her launched a barrage of ink at her. Then, as if he could see things in slow motion, he ran away from her. Barely dodging a long line of green ink from Agent Two's charger.

Then she felt her legs start to get weak, along with a pain coming from her side. Her weakness was so bad that she fell backwards. But she didn't have a long fall since she landed in Agent Five's arms. "Y-yellow!? Are you okay!?" He screamed as he looked down at her side, where the ink was splattered on her. "Oh cod, that looks so bad!"

"Agent F-Five! It hurts… I-I've never felt octoink hurt this bad!" Agent Three replied as she gritted her teeth.

"Y-you've never been hit this badly. We need to get you to gramps, NOW!" Agent One replied. "Who has the Inkstrike!?"

Agent Five nodded. "I do. Here…" He then placed Agent Three on the ground. "You're gonna be okay, yellow!" He said, stress clear as day in his voice. He then grabbed his Hero Slosher, took an aim, and swung.

Nothing came out.

Agent Five then held up his Slosher to see that his line had been cut when he dragged it across the ground. "... Uh oh…"

Agent Three just stared at the cut cord.

Agent Five then knelt down to her. "Y-you're gonna be alright, yellow! I promise, we'll get you and Agent Two to Cuttlefish."

"How do you plan on doing that!?" Agent Four asked. "We have no way to let Cuttlefish know where we are, and we have cod knows how many octarians surrounding us!"

"We can think of something…. Like.. Uhhh…. Maybe we c-"

"My Killer Wail!" Agent One interrupted with a snap. "We go up to where we were supposed to launch the inkstrike and shot my Killer Wail straight up into the air!"

"Will that even work?" Agent Two questioned her.

"W-who knows…. Just t-try it…." Agent Three said softly.

"Okay." Agent One replied with a nod. "Agent Four, can you go with me?"

Agent Four nodded as well. "I'll be right next to you the entire time."

"Wait, so what do I do?" Agent Five asked.

"Stay here and make sure these two don't get any more hurt than what they already are." Agent One commanded as she motioned to Agent Two and Three before charging up the hill in line with Agent Four. Both of them had their weapons on the grass, making two lines of ink. One big pink one, and one skinny pink one.

"Here. Use this." Agent Two said as she passed Agent Five her Hero Charger and ink tank.

"A charger?" He asked.

"Better than a Slosher with a broken cord." She replied.

Agent Five then grabbed the charger and slung the ink tank onto his back. "Point taken."

While the Agent Five tended to Agents Two and Three, Agents One and Four had made it to the top of the hill and Agent One's tentacles had flared to life. "Okay, Agent One! You know what to do!"

Agent One nodded as she pulled out her Killer Wail and aimed it straight up in the air. "Here we go!" She said before activating it.

As the Killer Wail's shot suddenly stopped, the two looked over at the shack in the distance, it was barely visible but they could see it. "Do you think he saw it?" Agent Four asked.

Agent One shook her head. "I have no idea." She replied. "We should get Ak- I mean, Agent Three and the others up here."

"That wouldn't be a good idea." Agent Four replied as he looked over his shoulder. "Cuttlefish might not have been the only person to see the shot."

Agent One started to turn around as she asked. "What do you mean? Who else could see-" She froze.

A group of seven or more elite octolings had come out from the trees. Each one had their Octoshots in hand.

Agents One and Four looked at each other before gripping their weapons tighter. "OCTARIANS!" Agent Four screamed before he and Agent One charged at the octolings.

Agents Two, Three, and Five all looked up at the top of the hill as they heard Agent Four yell. "Oh no oh no oh no. This is the worst possible time!" Agent Five said as he started to pace back and forth.

Agent Two then shifted herself a bit as she groaned. "Y-you got this, gent Five." She hitched a breath. "Pretend it's turf war and you're in a competition f-for most splats!"

Agent Three then chuckled before replying in a weak-ish voice. "W-we did that before, remember Agent F-Five?"

Agent Five then knelt down next to her. "Please stop talking, Akari. Just rest. Please, this is worse than anything I've ever seen." He said as he took her yellow tentacle in his hand.

Agent Three looked down at her tentacle, then at Agent Five with a grin on her face. "Heh… Still trying t-to act-"

"AGENT TWO!" Agent One screamed from the top of the hill.

"Agent One!" Agent Two cried. "What's wrong!?"

"TAKE AGENTS THREE AND FIVE TO THE PLACE!" Agent One replied.

Agents Five and Three looked at Agent Two in confusion. Agent Two then shook her head. "I-I can't, Age-"

"NOW, AGENT TWO!"

"What's she talking about?" Agent Five asked.

"P-please just give me my gun." Agent Two replied as she extended her hand.

Agent Five passed her weapon back to her. "That doesn't answer my question. What's going on, Agent Two?" He asked again.

Agent Two then used her charger to get herself up. Hitching a breath and letting out a few 'ows' and 'splats' as she did so. "J-just grab Agent Three and follow me."

Agent Five did as he was told. "Why can't you just answer me? Why is it s-"

"The octarians might hear us. I'll explain it later." Agent Two cut him off. "So please. Just follow me and stay quiet." She then started to walk off, using her Hero Charger as a cane again.

Agent Five looked up at the top of the hill, then at Agent Three before letting out a deep sigh and following Agent Two reluctantly.


End file.
